Life of a Youkai's Lover
by novasenshi
Summary: SessRin & InuKag, A young girl is a reincarnation of a youkai's lover. She is living in a time when she is forced to betroth. When she runs away, she discovers a man she only encountered in her dreams.
1. 1

Hello again everyone! As promised, I said I'll put this story BACK on ff.net. I'm really sad u guys who read this story before will have to start all over again. so I made a few (very few) changes. I hope I get as many reviews as I did before on this fic and hope I get even more. As I said before, I'm sorry guys. please review and I'll post up the chapters faster (which means. we'll get back to where I left off b4 and u'll get new chapters. )  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin wake-up!"  
  
A deep and soothing voice whispered softly in my ear. A gentle hand landed on my cheek and rubbed it slowly, sending chills down my body.  
  
"Why are you always here?" I asked.  
  
' Every time I have this dream I'm never able to see his face. In some ways, it upsets me and in others... it's like I already know what he's like.'  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked again.  
  
"I am here because I want you to always remember. Soon I am expecting you to return to me. Will keep the promise we made to one another?" He whispers; landing his hand down my back...  
  
"What promise?"  
  
I looked up to see his face. expect. he wasn't there.  
  
~~~  
  
"Rin? Rin? Kagura Rin Tomeo, if you don't wake up this second," an elderly woman yelled, shaking my body.  
  
I opened one of my soft brown eyes and smiled at her lovingly lady.  
  
"Nurse Gal, good morning." I smiled again and lazily rolled over on my other side.  
  
"Morning? Yes, but well? No! You're father and Ms. Kikyo is waiting for you downstairs. Antonio is also here, so it would be wise if you woke-up to greet him." Gal snapped, throwing a bright yellow dress on my head.  
  
"Gal, you know I hate my father's 2nd wife and I don't EVER want to see Tony again. He set me up last time we were together." I moan, putting my head under the covers.  
  
"Antonio is a very good boy and I'm sure he had his reasons. As for Ms. Kikyo, I'm not to kind to her myself, but if she makes your father happy, I can handle her."  
  
Gal walked over to me and began to pull me out of bed, "GET READY!"  
  
I simply fell back onto my bed and watched her pick things up around my room.  
  
As I watched her, I couldn't help thinking how great she was. Gal has been my nurse since my mother and little brother died. I'm turning 18 in a few weeks and my mother's death was when I was 6; so she's been with me for 12 years.  
  
"KAGURA!" she yelled, getting upset with my lack of attention.  
  
I pulled my body up from the bed and glared at her.  
  
"Gal, you know I only want people that don't know me well, except my father, to call me Kagura. Rin was giving to me by my mother; therefore, I want everyone who cares for me to call me that... ok?" I asked.  
  
I knew that speech sounded stupid, but what can I say? It's the truth.  
  
"You know, I only call you by your first name when you aren't listening to me." Gal mumbled, signaling for me to put the yellow dress on.  
  
I rolled my eyes and did what I was told.  
  
'It's going to be a long day.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
We made our way downstairs and the first thing I noticed were Tony and Kikyo laughing.  
  
' What could be so funny this morning? '  
  
I watched Gal give Kikyo a look and walked over to my father.  
  
"Morning dad," I smiled, kissing him on the check.  
  
"As good as it will ever be, Kagura." He smiled, handing me a cup of tea.  
  
I sat down next to him and watched Kikyo and Tony sits down as well. Tony winked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Sooo, why are those two here?" I asked my father, pretending Kikyo and Tony weren't in the room.  
  
"I'll tell her dear," Kikyo smiled; turning her heartless eyes on me. "You see Rin-"  
  
"YOU, call me Kagura," I interrupted.  
  
I always hated the way she said my nickname. It made me feel like she was making fun of me.  
  
"Anyway, you are turning 18 and your father and I are worried about your future. I understand many girls your age or maybe even younger are married and have started a family."  
  
"And your point is?" Gal answered; getting interested in what Kikyo has to say.  
  
Kikyo glared at her for a moment before continuing, "The point is... your father and I have decided to let you get married." She smiled.  
  
"As great as that all sounds, and believe me it is, I'm not interested in getting married at the moment." I smiled, standing up.  
  
' I had enough of this.'  
  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. You see Kagura, you don't have a choice. 'WE', meaning your father and me, are deciding who and when you marry, and we pick young Antonio here. He's rich and is a very respectful young man. I'm sure he can protect you from any harm."  
  
My eyes almost popped out of my head when she said that last sentence. "Father, you can't mean this." I chuckled; watching him nod his head.  
  
"Why?" I asked; feeling tears swell in my eyes.  
  
He had a defeated look on his face, but it quickly vanished. "Kagura dear, remember when you were young and those men came and attacked you?"  
  
"Yeah, but that happened when I was 8 years old. It was the same day mom and Senta were killed." I whispered remember how they shot my mother and little brother.  
  
"Ever since then, I've been worried about losing you. I want to make sure you are happy, and want to know I can count on whoever is taking care of you." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Father, picking who I marry won't make me happy." I turned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Rin, you know I wouldn't do anything to make you unhappy." Tony said; walking over to me.  
  
I turned my head and gave him an ailing look, "Don't ever call me Rin. And for your information I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" I yelled; turning my attention back to my father.  
  
"Sadly, there isn't anything you can do about this Kagura. I have made up my mind and you are marring this boy."  
  
I looked at Kikyo and Tony, who were smiling at me, "YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled; running out the room.  
  
I heard Gal telling me to come back, but I didn't care. I just kept running. Where ever my heart told me to go. I followed.  
  
~~~  
  
After awhile I got sick of running and found myself standing in front of the Higurashi Shrine. I have been friends with the owner's granddaughter, Kagome, for some time. She has always been there when I had a problem, so it seemed like the perfect place to be at the moment.  
  
I ran my way up the stairs and knocked on their door. Her little brother Sota answered with a smile, "Ah, Rin-chan how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine Sota-kun. Is Kagome-chan here?" I asked walking inside the house.  
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs in here room." He smiled.  
  
I nodded my head and made my way to my friend's bedroom. When I got there, it seemed like she was arguing with someone inside.  
  
"No Inu-Yasha, I have to study or I'll never get out of High School. This is the last year I'll be in school... After that I'll spend all my time with you. Now go!"  
  
I opened the door slowly and saw Kagome standing in front of her bedroom window. She turned around and screamed in surprise.  
  
"Rin-chan!? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I would like to know who you were talking too." I replayed looking out her window. There wasn't anyone there, so I looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"Um...I was just working on some play. You know the one we have to do for English?" she laughed.  
  
"Yea, okay," I sat down on her bed and looked around her room. In the back of my mind I didn't believe her, but I didn't come here to bother her, so the thought washed away from my mind.  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something. Do you think we can go for a walk?" I asked; feeling my anger coming back.  
  
"Sure Rin. Come on." She smiled.  
  
~~~~  
  
We took a 10 minute walk around her shrine in complete silence. When I felt like I couldn't stay silent anymore, we sat down on a bench near this really big tree in the middle of her yard. As soon as she was ready, I desperately poured out all my feelings and what happened to me that morning. I was hoping she would just brush it off and tell me not to worry, but she understood everything and helped me... We shared a moment of silence and I quickly changed the topic.  
  
"Hey, can we check out that old well you have?" I asked; jumping up from the bench.  
  
"W-Why?" she asked.  
  
I looked at her for a moment and blushed, "I had the strangest dream about it. I want to tell you and would feel better if we were near it." I smiled; running to the well's shrine.  
  
I opened up the doors and sat down on one of the steps. It was dark and dusty inside (not to mention the smell of mildew) but I felt relaxed. Kagome sat next to me and I got the feeling she was nervous.  
  
' I hope Inu-Yasha doesn't come here. ' Kagome thought; turning to Rin.  
  
"Whenever I'm here Kagome, I feel so relax. I know it sounds crazy, but I really like the feeling I get." I took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"What was your dream?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, I began having this dream when I became your friend. It started out with me coming over your house. Your mom answered the door and said you had really big hemorrhoids and you couldn't move around. As I was leaving I had this strong feeling to go to your well. I walked inside this room and this bright light came. The next thing I know this guy was telling me to wake up. This man has been in my dreams before, I remember his relaxed voice. I never seen his face, but it made me so happy, that I never wanted to wake up."  
  
I looked at Kagome and noticed her staring at the well, "I have a dream about this well also. Every time I go inside that well, I meet the world's greatest guy. He's sweet but sometimes really mean, but every time it seems like I'm about to wake-up; I feel myself wanting to be closer to him. So, I pretty much know how you feel." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Maybe this well has something to do with our dreams," I laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna go. Maybe I can talk my dad out of marrying Tony." I gave Kagome one last smile and turned around to leave.  
  
"Ah! Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
I looked back and saw her worried face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, confused.  
  
"That scar on your back is really noticeable," she pointed out.  
  
"It's okay. I've gotten use to it." I smiled.  
  
The scar Kagome was referring to has been on my back as long as I can remember. I use to hate it, but ever since I started having those dreams; I seemed to love it.  
  
"Poor Rin, I hope everything will work out with her father." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Even if it doesn't, she could always run away." A voice behind Kagome mumbled.  
  
Kagome turned around and gave the dog-demon a warm smile.  
  
"I thought you left Inu-yasha."  
  
"Did you mean what you said? About you always feeling like you wanted to be closer to me?" Inu-Yasha asked, moving closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded her head. Inu-Yasha gave her a surprised look and he felt as if he needed to tell her something.  
  
"About that friend of yours," Inu-yasha quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What about her?" Kagome asked; slightly confused about the change of voice  
  
"She has a very familiar scent to her. A scent I remember smelling a few years ago."  
  
"Well, she is my best friend after all, so maybe I had something of hers and you smelled it."  
  
"No, that isn't it. She also carried the smell of my brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? How can that be?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do you remember that human girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"I do, but she died when she was 18. Didn't the youkai you were fighting kill her when she walking thought the woods?" Kagome asked; remembering Sesshoumaru's face when he saw the girl on the ground.  
  
Kagome actually felt bad for him, but the pain she thought she saw quickly vanished.  
  
"Do you think-" Inu-yasha began, but stopped.  
  
"She was reincarnated?" Kagome finished.  
  
Inu-yasha nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So that was chapter one. What do ya think? Please review and I'll have chapter 2 up b4 u know it. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Night before the Wedding  
  
"I SAID NO!" I screamed, slamming my bedroom door behind me.  
  
I hated this, them, and everything. I thought a teenager's 18th birthday was supposed to be special. Not something that you would hate more than anything in your life. My father has decided to have the wedding the same day as my birthday.  
  
"It will make everything more special." He said, failing miserably to cheer me up.  
  
There was a knock on my door and I glared at it in irritation, "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Rin, it's me." I heard Gal's motherly voice call from the other side.  
  
I didn't answer she, but she entered my room anyway. She had a sadden concern look on her face when she spoke. "Rin dear, I know this isn't the greatest day for you, but please, you have to go on with this."  
  
"I don't LIKE HIM," I screamed; feeling the tears stream from my eyes.  
  
Gal watched me and walked to my dresser. She pulled out a long dress, that was supposed to be my wedding dress; but I crumbled it into a ball.  
  
"Even so dear, you don't have a say. You have to go through with this or you will break your father's heart. I'm going to go fix this." She said, taking the dress out my room.  
  
' Breaking my father's heart? What about my heart? ' I thought falling onto my bed. I punched a few pillows and throw my wedding shoes around the room. After 10 minutes worth of destroying my room, sleepiness overtook me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you okay, Rin?" a deep voice asked.  
  
"I'm just so tired," I whispered; feeling warm hands run down my back.  
  
"Tired?" He asked a hint of confusion in his voice.  
  
I nodded my head and felt him slowly lift the back of my shirt. I stiffen but never made a move to stop him.  
  
"I'll help you relax," He whispered, running his fingers along my scar.  
  
A warm chill filled my body and everything around me began to turn into a blur.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered; feeling his kisses my neck.  
  
"Return to me soon." He replied.  
  
I smiled, "Even if I don't know who you are. I feel as if I want to stay with you forever."  
  
"I know. that's why I've chosen you for a mate. Promise me, you'll always belong to me." The man whispered.  
  
"Of course," My mouth answered before I even had time to think.  
  
I turned around and for the first time, he didn't disappear. I gasped in surprise as I took the man's appearance. He was the strangest, and yet most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He had long silver hair, yellow eyes, and some kind of markings on his pearl colored face. Even wearing all the armor he had on, I could tell he was very fit.  
  
"Return," He whispered; kissing me on the lips.  
  
Birthday/Wedding Day  
  
"Kagura, your friends are here," I heard my father yell from downstairs.  
  
My family and a little bit of Tony's friends were already at my house. I heard a few laughs downstairs and a load knock at my door.  
  
"Yeah?" I moaned, as Kagome and my other friend, Kisei, walked inside.  
  
(A/N: I just couldn't leave you out, Kisei!)  
  
"Awwww, you look so pretty in that dress." Kisei smiled; spinning me around.  
  
I wore a long white dress that showed my shoulders with long dangling sleeves. It had some kind of silver tent to it but it made the crystals near the tip of my eyes shimmer. I was about to put my tiara in my hair, but my hand kept shaking.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome asked; putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and I threw the tiara in frustration.  
  
"DAMN IT! WHY?" I screamed, breaking down completely.  
  
Both of them knew I didn't want to do this and nothing was going to change my mind about it. Kagome and Kisei looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We wanna give you your gift." Kisei said, trying to cheer me up.  
  
I took a deep breath and wiped some of the tears off my cheeks.  
  
We sat down on my bed and Kagome pulled out some kind a paper, "Your gift is a story." Kisei smiled.  
  
I looked at them like they were stupid, but didn't say a thing. I took the paper from Kagome's hands and my heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of the man from my dream. He was walking with some kind of toad creature and a... girl? She looked just like me except she had long dark brown hair and I had dark purple hair. She was smiling and holding the man's hands. I suddenly felt the scar on my back tingle in an odd way.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"This is a picture... um... I. um...found in a book..." Kagome lied.  
  
The truth was; she decided to take her camera to Inu-yasha's time and take pictures. She got one of Sesshoumaru and that little girl one day. Sesshoumaru, of course, tried to kill Kagome, but she got away with the help of Inu-yasha.  
  
"What is the story?" Rin asked; brushing her fingers over the man's face.  
  
"You see a very long time ago, there was this demon. This demon hated humans more than anything, but for some odd reason he took in this girl. She was around 6 when he found her and ever since then they have always been together. Well until she was 18 years-old." Kisei said.  
  
Kisei gave Kagome a smile and continued on with the story. Kisei knew about Kagome's secret of going to Inu-yasha's time. She found out when she went with Kagome to get her pictures developed. Since Kagome sucks in lying, she was forced to tell Kisei everything.  
  
"Why did he only know her until she was 18?" Rin asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, the girl was killed when she was wondering without him. After the death he hasn't really been seen since. Legend has it that the girl was reincarnated into someone else, and the man is still living." Kisei smiled.  
  
Rin looked at her two friends, "Maybe I could be her." Rin joked, putting the picture on her table.  
  
"Maybe," Kagome smiled; picking up the tiara. "Except, you will live on your 18th birthday, you can live through this, and I promise everything will change." Kagome sat the tiara on Rin's head. Rin was about to say something but someone opened up her bedroom door.  
  
"Kagura, it's time." Kikyo smiled.  
  
Rin could feel the tears returning to her eyes and began walking.  
  
"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Kisei whispered to Kagome.  
  
"If I know Rin, she will make a run for it." Kagome whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Here I am, walking to the end of my life. Everyone is watching me and smiling. How can they act like that when I feel so bad? I took a look at my father, who is holding my arm. He is smiling so much its breaking my heart. We finally made it to where I'm supposed to stand and he gives me a kiss on the head.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy." I whisper, as he walks away.  
  
He looks at me, but I turn my head away from him. Tony grabbed my hand but I quickly snatched it away. While we were standing there the only thing I could think of is: HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS!?  
  
"And do you take Antonio Mere Devour-" The priest's voice cut through my mind like a dagger. I felt my body tense up and I felt the scar on my back burn.  
  
"We are waiting for your answer." The priest whispers.  
  
I look up and see Tony smiling with a worried look in his eyes. I began to feel my legs backing away and before I knew it. I took off.  
  
"KAGURA!" My father yelled; as I ran pass him.  
  
I don't know how long I ran, but I ended up going to Kagome's house. I was standing in front of that big tree she always brings me to and drop down on my knees.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY FATHER." I screamed.  
  
"Why should you be sorry? It was his fault for making you go through that. It should be him that's saying sorry." A masculine voice responds.  
  
I jumped up and faced the man. well I wouldn't say man.  
  
"WH-WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed.  
  
The boy stared at me and rubbed his head.  
  
' Kagome did say it would freak her out a bit. ' Inu-yasha thought walking closer to the me.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" I asked; pushing myself against the tree.  
  
"Chill, I ain't gonna do anything to you, " Inu-yasha smiled.  
  
I still didn't trust him but the way he looked wouldn't leave my mind. It wasn't the fact he had dog ears, but he looked just like the man in my dream.  
  
' It feels like I've seen him before. ' I thought calming down. "Um-" I began, but blushed.  
  
Inu-yasha was confused and stared at me, "Come on."  
  
He grabbed my hand and began pulling me.  
  
"W-wait, where are you taking me?" I asked; pulling my hand away.  
  
"To Kagome's well." Inu-yasha said, grabbing it again.  
  
' How does he know Kagome? Why is he taking me to the well? What if he tries to do something to me? '  
  
I was so trapped in my thoughts I didn't even force him off of me. I quickly cleared my mind and was going to make a run for it, but, my eyes widen in horror as I realized I was falling into a deep hole.  
  
"INU-YASHA DON'T!"  
  
Was the last thing I heard before everything around me went dark...  
  
~~~~  
  
Sooooooooo what do you guys think of Chappy 2? I hope it's okay. I made SLIGHT changed to it. Well Review and I'll get the next chapter up in a bit. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3:  
  
(A/N: From this chapter on I'm changing to 3rd person. There is no why I can continue writing this story the way I have. Well...enjoy!)  
  
~~~~  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled, walking to a very confused youkai.  
  
Kisei stood behind her, laughing at the fight she was about to see.  
  
"What did I do?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU PUSHED RIN DOWN THE WELL WHEN YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE JEWEL TO GET TO YOUR TIME. SHE COULD BE DOWN THERE WITH A BROKEN NECK OR SOMETHING!" Kagome screamed; pounding her hands into Inu-yasha chest.  
  
"WELL, IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD ME TO GET HER. It was (doing a Kagome voice) ' Inu-yasha, please help me find out if Rin's the young girl from your time. If she is we gotta figure out what to do with her. ' (done with voice) So you see, I was just doing what you told me." Inu-yasha yelled, folding his arms.  
  
Kagome felt her anger blaring, "SIT!" She yelled; watching Inu-yasha crash into the ground.  
  
Kisei laughed as the two began another argument.  
  
' I wonder if she's okay. They seem too forgotten. ' Kisei thought walking over to the well and looked down. The odd part was. she didn't see anyone.  
  
"Ah! H-Hello? Rin are you there? RIIIINNNNNNNN HEEEELLLLLLOOOOO!" Kisei's eyes widen as she turned around the fighting pair. "Guys she isn't down there." Kisei said nervously.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stopped fighting, eyes widen. "WHAT?"  
  
~~~  
  
' I'm so cold...it's freakin' September why am I cold? '  
  
Rin opened one of her brown eyes and noticed she wasn't where she last remembered. She pushed her body up from the ground and studied her surroundings.  
  
"Ummmm, Hello?" She called out. She looked around again and gasped when she saw Kagome's tree a yard away from her.  
  
' I thought I was pushed down a hole. How did I get back outside? And who the heck was that dog thing? The nerve of him. When I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. '  
  
"KAGOME! IT'S ME RIN." She yelled.  
  
"Rin?" a little voice answered behind her.  
  
Rin turned around surprised, but didn't see anyone there. "Um..hello?"  
  
"Down here you stupid girl." The voice called again.  
  
Rin looked down and saw the world's ugliest thing.  
  
"Ewwww, YOU'RE SO UGLY!" she screamed jumping back.  
  
She looked at the odd creature and shuddered. It was a short frog holding some kind of stick.  
  
'Are those HEADS? ' She thought stepping back again. 'Wait a second. It looks like I've seen this frog be-'  
  
"THE PICTURE!" Rin yelled, but stopped when I noticed a pair of red eyes on her. "Uh! What is that?" She asked herself more than the frog.  
  
The frog turned around and took a deep bow, "Sesshoumaru-sama, this girl claims her name is Rin."  
  
"What do you mean "claims" my name is RIN. Well, it isn't really Rin but that is my nickname." Rin yelled.  
  
The red eyes came closer and Rin noticed it was a dog. A REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG DOG.  
  
"Ah! Nice doggie. I know you don't want to bit my head off, right?" Rin tried to joke.  
  
The dog sniffed and then it used its mouth to lift her by her dress.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Rin yelled; holding the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't rise.  
  
The dog did some kind of woof and the frog shook its head.  
  
"What is your name girl?" The frog asked.  
  
"IT ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT MY NAME IS. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE!" Rin yelled; as the dog threw her back down.  
  
Rin landed hard on her back. She was going to complain but, the dog's eyes were changing a yellow color.  
  
"What is your name ningen?" The dog asked.  
  
' NINGEN? WHO IS HE CALLING HUMAN? I mean, even if I am but still. ' She thought; as his voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"YOUR NAME?" He asked; voice higher than before.  
  
"M-My name is Tomeo. Tomeo Kagura." She whispered; hoping he wouldn't understand the Japanese version of my name. (A/N: In Japan they say their last name first and their first name second. So in American her name is Kagura Tomeo)  
  
"Why did you call yourself Rin then, Kagura?" He asked softly.  
  
' Damn it he understood me. '  
  
"Um, well my middle name is Rin. My inter name is Kagura Rin Tomeo." She whispered. (A/N: I said it the American why that time. ^_^)  
  
"Rin? It's such a lovely name." The dog whispered.  
  
' Eww, what's with this thing. ' Rin thought as his eyes began to flash.  
  
This time, he didn't stay a dog, but his back began to straighten and then out of know where the guy of her dreams came out. "It's YOU!" Rin yelled jumping up; her back feeling warm.  
  
"I've waited so long for you... my Rin." Is all Rin remember before, she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It seems like I have Rin passing out a lot. Oh well! What did ya think? Please tell me in a review. 


	4. 4

Ah, I hate wordpad. I had to use this to get the fic on-line. It was leaving odd symbols and stuff in the story. ANYWAY, this would have been up 2 weeks ago if it wasn't for that. GRRR, anyway, the next 3 chappy's are in word... so I hope it works. ENJOY and ^__^ review  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"COME ON INU-YASHA, WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Kagome yelled; as she watched the dog-demon take it's time out the well.  
  
"Why? Didn't you want this?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"No! I didn't want her to end up there like this. She could have been attacked or sexual harassed or or or..." Kagome felt her eyes watering.  
  
"Your not going to cry are you?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"It's my fault! If I would have explained myself better she wouldn't be here. She must be so scared and confused. What if we never find her?" Kagome yelled; as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"CHILL OUT, KAGOME." Inu-yasha yelled pulling her into his arms. "We will find her I promise." He whispered; kissing the top of her head.  
  
Kagome turned bright red and nodded, "Let's go."  
  
~~~~  
  
'Great I'm cold again. What's with this cold air?'  
  
Rin turned over again and felt something warm and soft drop on her shoulders. 'Wait, what the heck?'  
  
"WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?" She yelled; noticing she wasn't wearing her wedding dress anymore.  
  
"I simple removed them. It's okay, just rest a bit," a familiar voice whispered.  
  
Rin turned around and saw the man from earlier leaning against a tree. His yellow eyes were on her and had a soft yet dangerous look to them. Rin felt like he could see right through her.  
  
"Who are you?" Rin asked; covering herself with what looked like his fluffy thing.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't remember me," He smirked, coming closer.  
  
Rin pushed herself back a little bit, but remembered she couldn't move much, unless she wanted her nude body exposed.  
  
"Name?" she asked more determined.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
He sat next to her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? I've heard that somewhere before," Rin whispered; but his youkai ears where able to hear.  
  
"It's because you're my mate," He said bluntly.  
  
"Mate? How am I your mate? I never in my life saw you... well except in my dreams. But, other than that." Rin yelled; clenching the fluffy.  
  
His eyes seemed to travel across her and that made her feel strange.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll remember me very soon." He said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"What are you-" Rin started, but his lips pressed hard against hers.  
  
(A/N: I'm going to go back in 1st person again for a second. I'm sorry... I just can't decide how I'm going to write this.)  
  
My body went completely stiff as I felt some kind of warmth run through my body. It first started at my toes and ran all the way up, circling around my back. He pulled away and looked me directly in my eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." I whispered, but snapped out of my trance.  
  
'Where did that come from?' I thought.  
  
I noticed he was coming close to me again, so I jumped back.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I can't do this. I-I just met you... everything is strange."  
  
"You will get used to it," Sesshoumaru said; trying to bring me to him.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, running away.  
  
(A/N: Omg! Can you just see a girl running around the forest with this big white fluffy thing for clothes? I bet everyone thinks she's some kind of freak.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey do you smell her yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look, this is the last time I'm going to say this, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I DO." Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome mumbled but let her anger pass. Now wasn't a good time to get in a fight with Inu-yasha.  
  
A few minutes went by and Kagome was about to ask again, but a loud scream caught her attention.  
  
"RIN!?" Kagome yelled, running to where she heard it.  
  
"Come on." Inu-yasha said; signaling Kagome to get on his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled; as this wolf like creature held me in his arms.  
  
"Hmmm, you have a little scent of Kagome on you." He said; licking me down my face.  
  
"What does Kagome have to do with it?" I asked, trying to get out of his hold.  
  
The wolf creature threw me down and had this glazed look in his eyes. I finally noticed that fluffy thing I had on me was open, exposing every part and detail of my body. I screamed again and covered myself up.  
  
"It would just be easier to take you as my women. Considering dog boy is always with Kagome and you have no one here." The wolf whispered, to himself.  
  
He looked down at me and began walking over.  
  
"Don't come near me."  
  
"Just relax, I promise I won't hurt you... much" He said, grabbing one of my breasts. I let out another bloody scream and felt a great force of wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu-yasha , faster... faster...FASTER!"  
  
"Kagome, if you don't shut-up I'm going to drop you." Inu-yasha yelled, as he landed in a tree.  
  
"I see her." Kagome whispered, trying to make her way to the ground.  
  
"Stop!" Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and was about to yell, but she noticed there were other people down there with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin, are you okay?" I heard someone ask.  
  
I opened one of my brown eyes and my heart jumped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what happened to-" I began, but saw a dead creature on the side. I quickly covered my mouth and turned my head away.  
  
(A/N: Okay, if you all haven't figured it out yet, the wolf creature was Kouga-kun. I love him so much and I didn't want to kill him. But, I had too because it just went with the story. I'm sorry Kouga fans you can all kill me later I promise.)  
  
"Rin, are you okay?" He asked again.  
  
I nodded my head and began to feel my body shake with fear.  
  
"He was going to..." I cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quite for a bit and came closer to me. He bent down next to me and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"I wouldn't have let him do that to you. He would have to kill me first." He whispered.  
  
I pulled out of his arms a bit, "Why would you die for me?"  
  
"I already told you. You are my mate. The most important thing to me. Even more important than my own life," Sesshoumaru whispered as he cupped my face.  
  
He gave me a look and then kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah! Inu-yasha shouldn't we stop them before it gets weird. Even if she is the girl who died a long time ago, she wouldn't remember." Kagome whispered, feeling a deep blush show on her face.  
  
Inu-yasha just continued to watch, "Let's just see what happens first." 


	5. 5

(A/N: Okay people this chapter will be in 3rd person. THANKS TO MY GREAT ON-LINE FRIEND she pointed out it would be easier to write that way. Thanks FuyuKuri this chapter is ALL for you!)   
  
And, go to the end of the story... to see a "special" link.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered, wanting to deepen the kiss.   
  
The scar on her back gave some kind of tingle and she felt herself growing warm. Sesshoumaru was still holding his kiss with her, but the scent her body was giving made his body react more to her.   
  
He stopped and held her face, "I've waited for you so long, my mate." He whispered and kissing her again.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I've missed you!"  
  
Rin's eyes snapped open and she pulled way.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked; feeling her heart jump.   
  
'It sounded just like me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and put one of his claws on her lips.  
  
  
  
"You're getting your past memories back." He whispered, kissing her more.   
  
A simple, oh, was all Rin gave him before pushing her body to him again.   
  
'What's wrong with me? I never wanted someone as much as I want him right now. Could it be true that I am his past mate?' Rin thought; but felt Sesshoumaru stiffen.   
  
"What is it?" Rin asked.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to the right and up; scaring a very red Kagome and a surprised Inu-yasha. Sesshoumaru glared at them for a moment and picked up Rin.  
  
"Where are we going Sesshoumaru?" She asked; not feeling afraid of him anymore.   
  
"Somewhere we won't be interrupted." He said in a rude tone.  
  
"Inu-yasha, he's taking Rin! We have to get her back to my time." Kagome whispered.   
  
Kagome looked back at Inu-yasha and noticed he was looking at the ground.   
  
"Kagome, it's my fault my brother lost his mate. If only I would have killed that youkai sooner, she would still be here; just let him have a moment of happiness, and then we can decided what to do once the girl get her memories back."   
  
Kagome's mouth dropped, "Inu-yasha?"   
  
It was the first time he had ever shown any kind emotion for his elder brother, and it was too much for Kagome to take. She just decided to leave things how they were and worry about it later.   
  
'I hope it's the right choice.' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Rin's body was warmer than it has ever been. Sesshoumaru has only been holding her for about 4 minutes and she already wanted to kiss him.   
  
'My body is acting so odd.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and laid Rin on the ground. Rin looked into his eyes and was able to see an emotion she couldn't quite place.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," she whispered; holding her arms out to hug him.   
  
He didn't waste anytime and soon was over top of her. Rin smiled slightly and pulled him down to a kiss.   
  
It was now Sesshoumaru's turn to be shocked. He pulled slightly away from Rin, even if it was clear he didn't want to.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this now? You said so yourself, we just meet and it's all too strange." He mocked.  
  
Rin rolled her eyes and smirked, "I said that when I was stupid and didn't realize I've known you all my life." She said kissing him again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
If you want to read the NC-17 version of this go to:   
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=18776&cid=50227  
  
Enjoy! 


	6. 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Notes: Hey all! I just forgot to tell you that(if u read the uncut version of this)  
  
"Daijoubu ka" mean:s are you alright?   
  
"Hai" means: yes.   
  
I just thought you would want to know what Sesshoumaru was asking Rin the middle of... yeah okay.  
  
Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!   
  
THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK ON RIN'S DEATH so don't get confused!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Where are you?" Rin called; as she moved thought the woods.   
  
She went to clean off her hands in the lake when she noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't behind her.   
  
`Did he leave Rin ' She thought looking around.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?!" Rin called out again.   
  
Rin was about to give up all hope when she suddenly felt something warm behind her. She turned around and gave a sweet smile to her master.   
  
"Rin, thought you left." Rin whispered.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, a little glazed. He took Rin's face in his hands and came closer to her.   
  
"Tell me Rin, you are the age of 18, are you not?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
  
Rin blushed and responded, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"You are passed the age human girls are suppose to get married and have families of there own. I came to a conclusion. I will leave you here and you will have to live in a village, to start a family." Sesshoumaru replied quickly.   
  
Rin's eyes widen in shock, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to stay here!"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin surprised. It was the first time she has ever used I and not call herself in 3rd person.  
  
"You are a human, Rin. It would be better if you went back to a life without a youkai."   
  
With that. Sesshoumaru turned around to leave.   
  
Rin jumped up and threw her arms around him; "Sesshoumaru-sama! I told you I don't want to leave you and go with anyone else. I never want to leave you, but want to stay with you. Don't make me leave... I want to be with you and only you." Rin cried.   
  
She pulled herself off of him and did a quick bow, "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not mean to touch you in such a manner."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there shocked and enraged. No human have ever touched him, let alone cried on him. It was a disgrace to even be in the same room as a human.  
  
Except this one human girl, the girl he brought back to life, let follow him, and sleep near him. Before Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing and pulled Rin into his arms.   
  
Rin felt tears rise in her eyes and she put her arms around him. She put her head in his chest and whispered the words that changed Sesshoumaru's life forever, "I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama."   
  
Sesshoumaru kissed Rin's head and traveled down to her face. He wiped some of her tears and gave her a kiss on the lips.   
  
"Turn around." He whispered.   
  
Rin turned and felt Sesshoumaru tear the back of her Kimono.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing?" Rin asked and blushed when he lick her back.   
  
"This is going to hurt, but only for a second." He mumbled.  
  
He took one of his claws and ran it down Rin's back. Rin screamed out and felt her blood rolling down her back. Sesshoumaru, than took the blood into his mouth and quickly went over the scratch. As soon as he reached the tip of it, the cut quickly healed, and the pain was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned Rin back around to him and saw she had a confused look on her face.   
  
"Rin, you and I are forever mates. Even when you die and when you are reborn. You will return to me."   
  
Rin smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru, "Does that mean Sesshoumaru loves Rin now?"   
  
`She's talking 3rd person again, it's cute.` Sesshoumaru thought kissing Rin.   
  
"Zuuto aishiteru" He whispered.  
  
He would have continued insulting her mouth but something caught his nose.   
  
`'Youkai!'  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away from Rin and looked around the area.  
  
"Rin, I want you to find a place to hide. I'll return in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru whispered, pushing her away.   
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled, giving him a quick kiss and running off.   
  
~~~  
  
"Inu-yasha, he went to the left!" Kagome yelled, from his back.   
  
They had found a lizard youkai sucking the life out of people and have been trying to stop it. Inu-yasha had lucky cutting off some of his arm and that was what scared it off.  
  
"Hurry, we can't let him hurt anymore people." Kagome yelled, catching sight of it again.  
  
"Be quite, Kagome. I can't concentrate with you yelling." Inu-yasha growled.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was able to smell the youkai near-by, except it seemed to change in two directions.   
  
"There," he whispered, coming across some skin.   
  
"It's the youkai's arm. He must have- wait a second. his scent. It's in the direction of RIN!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
Rin was finally able to find some kind of hole for her to hide in. She was about to jump in, but she heard something behind her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is that you?" She asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence before something jumped out and knocked her to the ground.   
  
Rin screamed out and opened one of her brown eyes.   
  
"What a pure child. You are just what I need to get my power back." The youkai laughed, while sucking in the air around her.  
  
Rin felt something pulling her, well more like something inside of her. It was faint at first and then she felt a lot of pain inside her body.   
  
"HELP ME! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! HELP ME!" Rin screamed, before all was black.  
  
~~~  
  
"INU-YASHA, LOOK!" Kagome yelled, seeing a faint blue outline of a girl go into the youkai's mouth.   
  
"Damn, it's to late... it ate her soul." Inu-yasha cursed pushing Kagome off his back.  
  
The youkai laughed, "It seems this girl was a mate of a youkai. Her soul held such power, it's the best I ever had."   
  
~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in rage as he saw his mate's dead body on the ground. He looked at the laughing youkai and transformed into his true form. He attacked the youkai and ripped and pulled every bone from his body. When he was finished he looked at a stun Inu-yasha and Kagome.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inu-yasha yelled, shocked.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned back into his normal form and looked down at Rin's body.   
  
`My mate... my love. We just started and I already let you die... I would use Tensiga, but the monster ate your soul. I can't bring you back to me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her and felt this tugging pain in his heart. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but knew he didn't like it.   
  
He turned to Inu-yasha and Kagome, with hate in his eyes.  
  
Kagome was staring at him and when he suddenly looked at her, she jumped a bit. Sesshoumaru turned and left the two without another word.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, was this girl... your mate?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked down at the girl's body, "It's the girl that's always with him."   
  
Kagome began to cry and Inu-yasha stared at the ground.   
  
For the first time in his life, he felt the pain for his brother...  
  
~~~  
  
well I posted 3 chapters again. Ya know, I might not post 3 chapters at a time. I might but up one or 2. But there is something that will change my mind. REVIEWS yes, lots and lots of reviews. If you review.. I'll post more or post FASTER. It's up to you people. ^_^ 


	7. 7

I am sooo sorry it took me forever to update my stories. You see, I have been in summer track, work, school, and in my own little "love life" in the last month and 2 weeks. This guy is everything to me and we have a lot of things in common. (Including anime and writing ^_^) So, I've been speaking with him and he pointed out I haven't written anything in FOREVER, and he's not the only one scolding me for it. YOU, the fans, have been stocking up my email with complaints about my lack of writing. I want to thank all you guys for your support and treating emails. Haha! I didn't know that if I stopped writing for a bit, it would blow your mind. You showed me that there are people out there that really enjoy my stuff, surprisingly enough. But thank you and I promise I will never have SUCH A LONG BREAK from writing again.  
  
Much Love to you all, Nova  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Rin pushed herself up and looked around the forest. She tried to focus on her surroundings, but the memories flashed through her mind. She felt a hand brush against her face and her body suddenly became relaxed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she whispered.  
  
"Do you have your memories back?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Yes," Rin said, feeling pain run through her body. "My body hurts, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked knowing that she would be in a lot of pain after what they just shared.  
  
"Relax." He whispered, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Rin slowly nodded her head as she began to feel herself drift off to sleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you smell her?" Kagome asked following closely behind Inu-yasha.  
  
"Yeah, she's very close." He replayed.  
  
Kagome have been worried about Rin ever since they let her go off with Sesshoumaru. Her crying and moaning was driving Inu-yasha crazy and he finally broke down to help find her.  
  
"Do you see that?" Kagome asked, seeing faint outline of a girl on the ground.  
  
She walked a bit closer and screamed in surprise, "RIN!"  
  
Kagome ran to the girl and bent over her body. "She's sleeping," Kagome whispered. She lifted her hands and was about to shake the girl, but a force pulled her way from her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's your problem? She's only here to get her friend." Inu- yasha yelled.  
  
"Quite or you'll wake her. Come with me and we can talk about this." Sesshoumaru whispered, walking away from the sleeping Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I have to take Rin back to my time. She has a family and a place to live-" Kagome began, but was quickly cut off by the oldest demon.  
  
"Even if she is from your time, do you think I'll let my mate go for a second? I've waited years to get her back and I'm not letting her go, especially to a bunch of humans."  
  
"So you're going to keep her against her will?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quite for a second and glared at the two, "If she wishes to leave me... I'll let her go."  
  
The group shared another moment of silence but Kagome quickly broke it, "I'm sure she can come back. She is, after all, a part of this world... I think... well, even if I'm not making since... I'm sure she can come back to this time. I was able to do it many times."  
  
"And if she can't?" Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"Well, we will just have to worry about that if it happens," Inu-yasha added.  
  
"It's been awhile since I saw you Inu-kun," a sweet voice whispered behind them.  
  
The group jumped and Sesshoumaru smirked, "You found that thing you had on before?" Sesshoumaru asked, referring to her wedding dress.  
  
Rin blushed and nodded.  
  
"You didn't want me to find it?" Rin flirted.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head, but it was easy for Rin to tell her flirting affected him.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome yelled, hugging the girl.  
  
"Kagome-chan, not so hard." Rin laughed, as the two spun around.  
  
"You and Inu-yasha were able to find me, I see." Rin smiled.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at her for a moment, "You have your memories back. If you didn't you wouldn't have remembered me." He said.  
  
Rin nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Well, even so, we have to go back home, Rin. Your family must be worried." Kagome said.  
  
Rin stopped smiling for a second and backed away from her, "I don't want to go back, Kagome."  
  
Kagome hit herself in the head and took a deep breath, "What about your family?"  
  
"What about them? They tried to marry me off even when they knew I wasn't happy. Now that I found where I'm suppose to be, I'm not leaving. I have someone who loves me and I don't want to leave him." Rin yelled.  
  
' I never saw this side of Rin. It must be her other self acting out these feelings. It gives her a sexy determination ' Sesshoumaru thought, watching the two girls glare at each other.  
  
"You can come back to this time, Rin. If it's true that you have your memories back, you know I can travel between worlds. I'm sure you can return to this place anytime you want."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Rin whispered.  
  
"If it doesn't work, Inu-yasha will come and take you away." Kagome said, pointing at the half demon.  
  
"Nani?" He yelled, snapping out of his bored state.  
  
Kagome glared at him and he quickly nodded his head in agreement. Rin stood there thinking and lowered her head.  
  
"Okay Kagome, I will come with you JUST so my family doesn't go crazy. After that, I'm coming back here, understand?"  
  
Kagome shock her head, "FINE, meet me at the well in 2 hours." Kagome smiled, walking away.  
  
1 hour and 30 minutes later.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin have spent ever single second together after that. Rin explained to him how she was coming back and nothing was ever going to keep her away from him. The two were now on there way to the well when Rin felt Sesshoumaru's hand run down her back.  
  
Rin blush a deep red and gave him a smile.  
  
' Even after what we did...I still fell shy.' she thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped Rin and looked down at her.  
  
Rin gave him a confused look and he smirked, "I hope you don't think I'm letting you leave without saying a proper good-bye." Sesshoumaru smiled, kissed her.  
  
Rin put her hands around him and deepened the kiss a bit more. Ever since they shared that night together, Rin was only able to think about getting closer to his body.  
  
"Is this what you want?" He asked, easily reading her mind.  
  
"Yes, but we don't have time. When I come back. I promise we can do anything you want." Rin smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and kissed her again.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha just showed up when Rin and Sesshoumaru started kissing. She felt her heart flutter with envy.  
  
"What?" Inu-yasha asked, as Kagome pointed to the two.  
  
Inu-yasha's mouth dropped and he turned around, "It seems those two are closer than we thought."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome whispered, but Inu-yasha was able to tell something was bothering her.  
  
"What is-" Inu-yasha began, but Kagome closed his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you already know." She said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked beyond all belief, but didn't stop her nor kiss back. When Kagome pulled away from him she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I gotta go." she said running over to Rin.  
  
"Rin, come on." Kagome yelled.  
  
Rin pulled away from Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile. "I'll see you soon." She said, running pass him.  
  
When the girls got to the well, Rin blew Sesshoumaru a kiss and waved bye to Inu-yasha. Kagome kept her head down as Rin yelled the demons good-bye.  
  
The two girls jumped into the well and before they knew it... they were gone.  
  
"Inu-yasha, even if you couldn't save Rin dying before and we hate each other more than we thought was possible. I want to thank you for bring her back. Now because you helped me, it's only fair if I help you. I only have to say this. don't be stupid. That girl loves you and you have to show her you love her too."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to him, "Now are you going to stand here like the stupid half breed that you are? Or are you going to get her?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked up at Sesshoumaru and ran to the well, "Kagome!?" He yelled, jumping in.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother and shook his head. "What a fool," he whispered walking away. When Sesshoumaru got to the beginning of the forest, a loud cry broke the silence.  
  
Inu-yasha came back out the well shocked, "It won't let me pass." 


	8. 8

Chapter 8:  
  
"Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Rin asked; catching the sad look that passed Kagome's face.  
  
Rin noticed something was wrong with Kagome before they left, but she didn't think much of it.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Just thinking."  
  
Rin smiled back and decided she was just worrying to much.  
  
"Can I hang at your house for a bit? I have to think about what I'm going to say to my dad." Rin laughed, as Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sota, Momma, and grandpa, I'm home." Kagome yelled, as her family ran into the room.  
  
"Is Rinny-chan with you?" Sota asked, not noticing the girl behind Kagome.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here." Rin smiled.  
  
"Where have you been? Your father has been looking all over for you." Kagome's mother yelled.  
  
Rin jumped a bit and nodded her head slowly.  
  
"She went to Inu-yasha's time with me. She's the reincarnation of th-" Kagome began.  
  
"You must go to the hospital right now, Rin." Kagome mother yelled, interrupting Kagome.  
  
Rin's eyes widen, "Why?"  
  
"It's your father... I know I should have said something as soon as you came in, but I was a shocked to see you here." Kagome's mother, whispered.  
  
Rin gasped and ran out the door. Kagome called out to her and was about to follow, but her mother stopped her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Eugenus Tomeo, please." Rin shouted.  
  
The nurse stumbled out a room number. When the last digits fell from her mouth, Rin began running to the room. Rin stopped suddenly when she saw Gal sitting in the hallway.  
  
"GAL!" Rin yelled.  
  
Gal's dark eyes looked at the young women and screamed in surprise.  
  
"Where have you been, Rin? It has been 2 days and not a word from you." Gal cried.  
  
"I'm sorry to make you worry. It's okay now, I'm back." Rin cried, hugging the women.  
  
"What's wrong with dad?" Rin whispered, when she pulled away from Gal.  
  
Gal looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, "Rin, after you ran away from the wedding; your father went into a depression. I know it was only for 2 days, but that's a lot of time for an elderly man. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to search for you."  
  
Gal took another breath and rubbed some of the tears that feel from her face.  
  
"He was driving in the rain and he. ended up crashing. I kept warning him not to go in that storm, but he wouldn't listen to me."  
  
Rin blinked a few times and cleared her throat, "H-how bad?"  
  
Gal's tears were now running down her face and she choked up the rest, "Rin, it was very bad. When he crashed. the car flipped over and some sort of metal object stabbed him in the chest. The ambulance were able to get there before he lost too much blood, but he doesn't have to much-" Gal stopped, and broke into a helpless sob.  
  
Rin's own eyes began to water but she couldn't let herself cry just yet. She hugged Gal and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to fine. He is a very strong man and I'm sure he can make it through. The doctors didn't say if it hit his heart, did they?"  
  
Gal shocked her head no and rubbed her tears away, "Every time I see you, it's like you become stronger. Just like your mother."  
  
Rin smiled and rubbed her eyes, "I'm only strong because someone helped me find myself." She whispered.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Kagome asked, for the 4th time that day.  
  
"Kami girl, YES, YES, YES, and YES! If you ask me again, I'm pushing your face in your food." Rin yelled, slamming her fork down.  
  
The last week for the girls have been a pain in the butt. Rin had to put up with her step-mother, the fear of losing her father, and Gal's complaining about sleep. She felt like she was going to go crazy. To top it all off, Tony hasn't been the greatest person either.  
  
"Hey, I heard Tony's been being an ass." Kagome said, reading Rin's mind. "What you going to do about that?"  
  
Rin thought for a second and smiled, "Feed him to Sesshy."  
  
The two girls stared at each other and began laughing.  
  
"I wonder what they are doing." Rin smiled.  
  
~F.JAPAN~  
  
"DAMN IT!" Two very pissed off demons yelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we've been trying this for a week. We should come up with something else." Inu-yasha yelled, throwing his body to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and climbed out the well. He was very pissed off and decided to sit next to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Now what we gonna do?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Simply wait... What else? We still don't know if they tried yet. Let's wait a bit longer." Sesshoumaru said, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome?" A deep voice called out.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer in her room. She looked at her surroundings and felt sudden warmth fill her body.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She whispered, as the handsome demon walked to her.  
  
He smiled and pulled her into his arms, "I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips.  
  
When he pulled away, Kagome blushed.  
  
"I love you too." She cried hugging him.  
  
Kagome pulled her head up to look at him. except... he wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled, pushing herself out of her covers.  
  
She looked around her room and felt her eyes sting with tears.  
  
'It was a dream.' She thought, looking at her clock.  
  
"It's 4:00 in the morning and you're yelling out my step-brother's name." A sleepy voice, groaned from the floor.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sorry to wake you Rin. Now what do you mean step- brother? Last time I checked you weren't married."  
  
Rin laughed a bit and sat up. Her dark brown hair was a mess and her eyes gave away the fact she couldn't sleep.  
  
"So tell me about the dream." Rin smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
When Kagome finished the telling the dream and her feelings towards Inu- yasha, it was 5:00.  
  
"Seems like you really like him." Rin finally said, after a moment's silence.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and was about to say something, but Rin's cell phone interrupted.  
  
"Um... Hello? Yes this is sh-WHAT? Oh my gosh ...okay yes...I'll be right there!" Rin yelled.  
  
Rin threw down her phone and ran out of Kagome's room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, running after her.  
  
"Kagome, can you drive me to the hospital? My father...he's-" Rin cried, pulling on her shoes.  
  
~~~~  
  
The two girls rushed to Mr. Tomeo's room and were just in time to see 2 doctors ran into his room. Rin ran to the door and tried to make her way in, but someone pushed her out the way.  
  
"Sorry Miss. You aren't aloud in here." A doctor replied.  
  
"That's my father in there. What do you mean I can't come in?" Rin cried, in frustration.  
  
The doctor shook his head and closed the door.  
  
~~~  
  
The two girls waited for 5 minutes, but a sudden yelp came from the room.  
  
"Dad!" Rin screamed.  
  
She listened for a seconded and heard her father calling out her name.  
  
Rin opened the door to his room and was shocked to see blood all over the place. One of the doctors tried pushing her out the room, but Rin was able to get by them.  
  
She looked at her father and studied his body.  
  
"Daddy?" She whispered, noticing his eyes were glazed.  
  
The cut he got from the crash was re-opened and blood covered his chest.  
  
His eyes focused on Rin and he gave her a smile, "I'm glad you're okay, sweetie."  
  
Rin smiled and was about to reply, but her father began to shake. She watched in horror as more blood sprayed from his chest and within seconds... her father was still.  
  
One of the doctors pushed a shocked Rin out the room and Kagome ran to her.  
  
"Rin are you okay? Speak to me." Kagome cried, shaking the girl.  
  
Rin didn't speak, but had a glassy look in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~F.J.~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Inu-yasha asked, as Sesshoumaru eyes suddenly snapped opened.  
  
He was breathing kind of hard and was sweating, "Rin."  
  
Inu-yasha looked confused, "What about her?"  
  
"It seems like history repeated it's self." 


	9. 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"Okay, its right here." Inu-yasha said, walking to an odd looking Sakura Tree.  
  
He put one of his clawed fingers into the bark and smirked.  
  
Shocked, Sesshoumaru watched the tree pulse a silver color. The blossoms began to fall from the tree and a soft ticking sound could be heard.  
  
"Put one of your hands out." Inu-yasha ordered, as the ticking became louder.  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand out and the blossoms suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow but noticed there was something warm in his hand. He looked down at a warm pulsing blossom and was surprised that it turned into a young girl.  
  
She had short black hair and a silver kimono. She was the size of Sesshoumaru's index finger, but he sense she was a powerful youkai.  
  
"Long time no see, don't you think, Mikawo?" Inu-yasha smiled.  
  
The girl turned to him and rolled her eyes, "75 years to long."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, this is Mikawo. She's a dream youkai and might be able to help you."  
  
"Help?" Mikawo asked, sitting down in Sesshoumaru's palm.  
  
"Since, you're a dream youkai and all... we need you to put us in the dreams of these two girls." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Boring! I'm always asked to do the same thing. I went to every single person's dream in the world. I want something a little bit interesting." Mikawo snapped.  
  
"What if I told you these girls are from a different time period?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at the girl.  
  
"Then, I would say you have a deal." Mikawo smiled, jumping up.  
  
"So, you'll help us?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
Mikawo nodded her head with a smile, "Why do you boys care what some girls from a different world dream about? Is it for love? Or are you guys planning on being Hentai's?"  
  
Both dog demons didn't say anything, but Mikawo could tell one of those had to be right from the blush on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin-chan? I didn't expect to see you here." Kagome's mother said when she saw Rin sitting in Kagome's room.  
  
"Mom, Rin's going to spend the night here for a few days, to get away from the pressure." Kagome said, sitting down her alarm cloak.  
  
"You have school tomorrow, Kagome. I don't think Rin's been out of school long enough. Her father's funeral was 3 days ago. I think-"  
  
"MOM! I can make it up later." Kagome interrupted.  
  
Her mother gave her an odd look, but left without another thought.  
  
"Sorry about that Rin." Kagome said, putting her hand on her friend's back.  
  
"Hmm." Rin answered, dazed looking.  
  
"RIN! You haven't talked to me since we got to the hospital a few days ago. It isn't just me either. You haven't talked to Gal-sama, Kikyo-sama, ANYONE! What's wrong with you?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Rin looked at her as if she had something to say, but didn't say a word. Kagome sighed in frustration and turned out the lights.  
  
"I hope you have something to say in the morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready boys?" Mikawo asked, floating over their heads.  
  
When neither of them answered, she took that as her sign to continue.  
  
(A/N: Putting her spell is Jap.)  
  
"Hirobiro to shita kikan. Hiribiro to shita kikan mirai. Komakai!"  
  
When Mikawo stopped her chant the two demons were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. 10

CHAPTER 10: KAGOME'S DREAM  
  
"Kagome-chan." A deep voice called behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hojo-chan, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, walking over to the handsome boy.  
  
He had short brown hair and beautiful soft brown eyes. He was sitting on his bike holding some kind of box.  
  
"I have to give you something." He smiled, getting off the bike.  
  
"Not another healing potion. I don't have anything wrong with me, so don't worry." Kagome laughed, trying to think what her grandfather told him this time.  
  
"It's not that." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
He opened the little box he was holding and pulled out a ring, "I love you Kagome. Marry me?" He asked, trying to get the ring on her hand.  
  
Kagome gave a light scream and tried to pull her hand away, "Hojo-chan I-"  
  
"She can't." A voice said behind them answered.  
  
Kagome turned around and screamed again. Inu-yasha stood before her in his human form.  
  
"Who are you?" Hojo asked, walking over to him.  
  
"I'm Kagome's boyfriend." Inu-yasha said, pushing Hojo over.  
  
Hojo looked like he was going to hit Inu-yasha, but when he looked at Kagome's face he believed him.  
  
"Very well," Hojo said taking his bike and disappearing.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome stared at Inu-yasha in confusion.  
  
"Boyfriend? Do you even know what that is?" She asked.  
  
"Not really, but it came to mind." Inu-yasha smiled.  
  
"So why are you-"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we can start over again?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure I know what you mean." Kagome said.  
  
Inu-yasha walked closer to Kagome and brushed her hair out her face.  
  
"Not good at these kinds of things, as you may have learned." Inu-yasha chuckled.  
  
Kagome laugh and smiled, "Yeah. I have learned."  
  
"Well to make this quick... I love you."  
  
Kagome gasped for a second and shook her head.  
  
"This is a dream. Of course I'm going to think you love me."  
  
"It's true and if you don't believe me... I'll... prove it." Inu-yasha whispered the last part as he pushed Kagome to the ground.  
  
She was about to argue but his soft lips landed on hers. Kagome body stiffens as shock took over her. Inu-yasha, now in his demon form, looked Kagome in the eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Inu-yasha asked, brushing one of his clawed fingers across Kagome's lips.  
  
"N-no... It's just... it's a dream and-"  
  
"It's not a dream." Inu-yasha interrupted, taking her lips to his once more.  
  
This time Kagome responded with as much love she could give him. Inu-yasha was shocked a bit by the sudden respond, but his demon side began to slowly take over.  
  
30 Minutes later...  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Inu-yasha asked, for the 10th time.  
  
"Yes, Inu-yasha I'm fine. Even if I weren't, it was worth it." Kagome smiled, kissing the demon.  
  
Inu-yasha deepened the kiss but suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, as Inu-yasha began to walk around.  
  
"I am here because I have to tell you something. I almost forgot."  
  
Inu-yasha was able to sense a sudden pain from Kagome. He gave her a loving look and smiled.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I am here because I wanted to tell you I love you and something else. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh." He quickly said kissing her.  
  
Kagome calmed down a bit and looked up at him, "What did you have to tell me?"  
  
"First, the only reason I am talking to you by your dreams and not in person is... well... I can't get pass the well. After you left that day I wasn't able to pass ever since."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open in surprise, "What are we going to do then?"  
  
"Have you tried getting through?"  
  
"No. Rin and I stayed here because her father was in an accident."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me what Sesshoumaru meant."  
  
"What do you mean Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Well a while ago; Sesshoumaru said something about, "History repeating its self." Do you know what that means?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and hugged Inu-yasha, "What ever it is... I'm sure he can handle it. Is he in Rin's dreams now?"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded his and looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Well, I can tell my time is up so listen to me. When you wake up, go the well. Try getting through and if you can't, we will have to think of something else."  
  
Kagome agreed and Inu-yasha slowly began to disappear.  
  
"I'll see you soon, mate." Inu-yasha said as he disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
To read the uncut version of this chapter. Go to my mediaminer.org link find Life of a Youaki lover and the chapter is named Kagome's Dream.  
  
If you have any problems, email me and tell me. I'll help ya out.  
  
Please review and have fun reading ^_^ 


	11. 11

CHAPTER 11: RIN'S DREAM  
  
A light mist clouded the dog demon's eyes. He lowered his eyes as he watched a graceful body rise.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru whispered, coming up to her.  
  
He turned her around so her brown eyes looked into his yellow. When Sesshoumaru noticed she wasn't speaking or responding, he took a step back.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
When Rin didn't answer Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms. He felt Rin move against him so he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Show me, mate. I want to see what you see." Sesshoumaru whispered, taking one of Rin's hands into his and suddenly saw something he guesses was a flashback.  
  
He studied his surroundings and saw an 8 year old Rin playing out in a flower field. Butterflies flew all around her as if she was Mother Nature herself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Rin, your father is home. Come help me with dinner." A women, no older than 25, called out.  
  
She had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Momma, I picked you and poppa some flowers. I didn't get Nii-chan any because he's hates them." Rin smiled, holding the flowers to her mother.  
  
"Thank you dear. Come on, we can put them in some water when we get home." Her mother said, taking the young girl's hand.  
  
~~~  
  
"Nii-chan, stop chewing with your mouth full!" Rin yelled, at her younger brother.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." The 6 year-old boy, yelled back.  
  
Rin picked up a noodle and threw it at her brother.  
  
"Rin, you should know better than that. Say sorry to him." Rin's father scolded.  
  
He looked around 40 years old, but continued to look very handsome and young. He had long black hair and soft brown eyes. His figure was build like a true hard worker.  
  
Rin bowed her head and whispered an apology to her brother; who stuck out his tongue.  
  
The family continued with their dinner when a crash from outside startled them.  
  
"Poppa, what was that?" Rin asked, jumping slightly.  
  
"You kids go with your mother. I'm going to see what that was." Rin's father ordered as the rest of the family ran in the back.  
  
"Children, I want you to get as far as you can from here. I'll go help your father." Rin's mother commanded.  
  
"I want to go help him." Rin's brother yelled.  
  
There was a loud yell from outside which made them all silent.  
  
"Rin, get your brother out of here NOW!" Her mother yelled, pushing them back.  
  
Rin grabbed her younger brother's arm and began running out their back door. Her brother was struggling and screaming at her as they ran.  
  
Rin finally stopped a good distance away and gave her brother a death glare.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Don't you know what could happen if we don't leave?" She yelled.  
  
Her little brother nodded his head, "But I'm a man too. I should be able to help father. I should be able to protect the family. it isn't fare at all."  
  
Rin's eyes softened a bit as she thought about her brother's words. When she looked back at him; he was running back to the house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I told you before; our family is very poor. We don't' have anything to offer." Rin's father yelled.  
  
He stood before a group of thieves. They all had weapons and blood all over their clothing. When Rin's father first saw them they demanded for money. When he told them he didn't have anything they began to get violent.  
  
"Did you hear me, old man?" One of the thieves's yelled, kicking Rin's father over.  
  
"Stop it please! He speaks the truth. Our family is very poor. We can't even raise our children well." Rin's mother cried.  
  
"Then you'll die." The thief smiled pulling out a sword.  
  
~~~  
  
"Nii-chan, get back here!" Rin screamed, while running after her brother.  
  
"I have to help--"  
  
A blood curdle scream made the children stop and stare at each other.  
  
"Momma, Poppa!" Rin yelled, running again.  
  
~~~  
  
"Damn fools. For poor people, they put up a good fight." The thief said, cleaning off his sword.  
  
"Father! Mother!" Rin's younger brother yelled.  
  
His fists were balled up and tears threaten to fall from his eyes.  
  
"So, you are one of the children? Your parents had it coming to them kid." The thief laughed.  
  
Tears fell from the young boy's eyes as he launched his body at the thief. The man fell to the ground and pulled out his sword. The ice cold blade hit the 6 year old body, as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You little brat, you deserve to die along with your parents." The man said, standing up.  
  
Rin's brother moaned in pain as his little hands came o his face. He saw the blood and began to cry.  
  
"SISTER, PLEASE RUN!" The young boy cried, as he took his last breath.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rin watched in horror as the men laugh at her dying brother. She stood in a bush so they wouldn't notice her. Her eyes turned from her brother's body to her parents. They were tangled together as if they both tried to protect each other.  
  
She couldn't speak, talk, or even move. She just stood there until the last of the murders destroyed her home and road off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked when he noticed he was no longer in Rin's thoughts. He looked down at her face and saw tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"You had a terrible past. As a young child you saw things you shouldn't have. I guess having your memories back and watching your last living family member in your new life die, triggered something inside of you. I'm sorry you had to go through that again. Please love, speak to me. I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again."  
  
Rin still didn't respond and Sesshoumaru felt himself become a little inpatient. He collected his thought and decided to try something else. He put his hands on Rin's face; rubbing the tears. His eyes softened again when he felt Rin tighten her hold on him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened a few months after that?" Sesshoumaru whispered; pulling Rin into his memories.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Who's there?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice called out.  
  
His eyes flashed a dark red and he snapped his head towards the observer. He was surprise to see a young child staring at him.  
  
She had messy brown hair and dirty clothes. She looked like a normal human child, filled with joy and adventures, and yet her eyes held so much sorrow. Too much for a child of her age.  
  
The girl made her way to the demon. Sesshoumaru watched the girl's every single move. He was surprised again when he didn't sense fear from her.  
  
"I don't eat human food." He suddenly said when the girl held up some kind of soup to him.  
  
The girl lowered her hands and picked up a near-by water jog. She looked back up at him and poured the water on his head. Sesshoumaru growled and turned to the girl, but she was already leaving.  
  
The following days had been pretty much the same for the two. The girl would come and try to take care of him. It would always end with the girl leaving and Sesshoumaru slightly pissed off. Even so, there was always a part of him that enjoyed the girl's company and couldn't wait to see her the next day.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl one day.  
  
She had burses, dried blood, and cuts all over her. It looked like someone beat her up in someway.  
  
When Sesshoumaru looked back at her; she was smiling at him.  
  
'Why does she look at me that way?' He thought, watching the girl seat next to him.  
  
He would have sent her away, but something wanted her near him.  
  
'Besides, this is my last day here. I'll leave tonight.' He thought.  
  
The rest of the day continued with the girl beside him. They never talked, but every time Sesshoumaru looked at her. She would smile at him.  
  
The evening soon came and the young girl stood up. She gave Sesshoumaru one last smile before running off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You weren't alone long. Even if I didn't show you, I would have always been there for you." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Rin's eyes began to water again as she rubbed her head against him.  
  
"I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you this time. Just like last time."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Blood?" Sesshoumaru whispered; turning around.  
  
Jaken looked in the direction of his Lord and smiled.  
  
"It is only a human. Please Sessho-"  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed Jaken over as he walked in the direction of the smell.  
  
'This is the way that girl went everyday.'  
  
He continued walking until he noticed a dark figure on the ground. There were some wolf youkai around it and they seemed to be feeding off of it.  
  
"A young human girl," Jaken whispered, behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the weak youkai. Jaken jumped and backed away.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the wolves and looked at them. They noticed him and tried to launch themselves at him. Sesshoumaru killed them with ease and made his way to their fest.  
  
"That girl," He whispered looking her over.  
  
He bent down as if examining her and slowly pulled her into his arms. He heard Jaken gasp behind him, but paid it know mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tensiga in front of the girl and waited. A few seconds later the body in his arms began to move.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you brought a human girl back to life." Jaken yelled, in shock.  
  
"I was simply testing my power." He said, turning away.  
  
He heard little movement behind him and turned. The girl smiled up at him as she followed. Sesshoumaru felt something inside of him warm up as he continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin whispered, after the flashback.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and smiled lovingly at her. Rin hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"It was always you who was there for me."  
  
"That's because I love you more than anything." He stated, kissing her again.  
  
"I love you too." Rin cried.  
  
After a long moment of silence Sesshoumaru pulled Rin away from him.  
  
"Rin, when you wake up I want you to see if you can pass through the well."  
  
"Why Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"My brother and I were unable to come to your time. We want to see if you can."  
  
"What if we can't? I may never see you again."  
  
"We will think of something. Don't worry. But I must go know; I'll see you soon." Sesshoumaru whispered, kissing her again.  
  
When he disappeared; Rin's eyes snapped open. She looked around and found herself back in Kagome's room.  
  
"About time you woke-up." Kagome smiled.  
  
Rin sat up and looked at Kagome, "Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
What is with not non-reviews people? I was hoping I would get some more... considering this fic had a LOT of reviews before ff.net deleted it the first time. PLEASE? I don't care if u review every chapter. I need some... PLEASE? 


	12. 12

Chapter 12:  
  
"Rin, I have to ask you something," Kagome announced.  
  
Rin opened the doors to the Higurashi well and turned to the dark haired priestess, "What's up?"  
  
"I've been thinking. this my sound weird bit, what if everything that happened in your past life is happening in this life also?"  
  
Rin gave Kagome a blank look, "What?"  
  
"Well, in your past life your parents died. In this like your parents died. In your past life you were separated from Sesshoumaru. and now you can't get back to him in this life."  
  
"Kagome, I think you're losing sleep. I won't be separated from Sesshoumaru- sama again. Now, as for my parents. m-maybe it was a. coincidence." Rin insisted.  
  
Kagome could see the hurt look that passed Rin's eyes so she quickly changed the subject. "Let's go. We don't want our men waiting."  
  
Rin noticed her change of subject and smiled at her for being such an understanding friend.  
  
"What if it doesn't work? We'll hit the bottom." Rin whimpered.  
  
"I've hit the bottom plenty of times. It's not that bad." Kagome smiled.  
  
Rin gulped and Kagome grabbed her hand. (After all, this was Rin's REAL 1st time jumping in. She was pushed in the first time.) They positioned themselves to jump, but a sudden light hit them.  
  
~~~~  
  
~F.JAPAN~  
  
"Were you able to see Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother.  
  
Inu-yasha blushed, "Uh! Yeah. did you see Rin?"  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"And?" Inu-yasha asked, with an interested tone.  
  
"I talked to her."  
  
Inu-yasha eyed his brother suspiciously and sat on the ground. Sesshoumaru turned to him and was about to ask him about his meeting with Kagome, but a blast interrupted him.  
  
The two demons looked at the well in complete confusion and noticed it was glowing silver.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Inu-yasha looked inside the dark hole and gasped.  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled, completely neglecting Sesshoumaru's question.  
  
Inu-yasha jumped inside the well and picked up the raven haired women. She was red in the face but was alive.  
  
"Rin," Kagome mumbled, opening her eyes.  
  
Inu-yasha carried the girl out the well and laid her on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head and slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help her." She cried.  
  
"Rin? What happened to her?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"The bone eaters well. came to life. No, something came to life. it took her. It was like before. I told her. I wasn't worried but then the bones. it died. you killed it." Kagome started crying and Sesshoumaru cursed.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled Kagome in his arms, "Basically, you're telling us something came to life in the well. It took Rin and something like this happened before?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and Sesshoumaru walked towards the well.  
  
"Whatever it was. I'll kill it." He said before jumping in.  
  
"I'll leave you here and I'll help my brother find Rin." Inu-yasha smiled standing up.  
  
"NO! I don't want to be separated from you. I'll come with you and fight." Kagome screamed, pulling the demon down.  
  
Inu-yasha smirked and brought Kagome's lips to his. When he pulled away, Kagome blushed and jumped up.  
  
"Come on Inu-chan. We have to help my brother-in-law."  
  
"Brother-in-law? What's that?" Inu-yasha asked watching Kagome jump through the well.  
  
~~~~  
  
"My head hurts." Rin moaned trying to rub it.  
  
Her eyes snapped open when she realized she was couldn't move. Her arms were held over her head and the rest of her body was hanging above the ground.  
  
"HELP ME!" she screamed, trying to pull her hands out the bands that held her.  
  
They tightened and Rin screamed out in pain.  
  
"Foolish girl, there isn't anyone here who can hear you." A voice laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Rin yelled, feeling the bands on her wrist tingle.  
  
A dark figure formed a little from Rin and she gasped in surprised. It was in the form of a human but had lizard like eyes. He's skin was a tint of green and his tongue was like a small tube.  
  
"We were once one. I'm hoping we can become one again." It smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rin snapped.  
  
The lizard man walked over to Rin and rubbed its dry fingers across her face. "You really don't remember me do you?" he asked.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
The lizard laughed and ran its tongue across her lips. Rin felt tears run down her face and she screamed the one thing she knew could help her.. "HELP ME! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! HELP ME!"  
  
A flash of light passed Rin's eyes and she was pulled into short flashback.  
  
~~**FLASHBACK**~~  
  
"What a pure child. You are just what I needed to get my power back." A creature laughed, sucking up the air around Rin.  
  
"HELP ME! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! HELP ME!" Rin screamed, before all was black.  
  
~~**ENDFLASHBACK**~~  
  
"YOU!?" Rin screamed, finally releasing who the demon was.  
  
"Bingo, I knew you couldn't forget someone who killed you before." He laughed.  
  
Rin's eyes widen in fright, "I thought you were killed? Why-no-HOW did you come back?"  
  
"My bones, like others, were put inside the Bones Eaters Well. When the Jewel of Four Souls is near a creature bones. it awakens the demon's spirit. That's what happened to me. except, I took the soul of a human just before I died. Since, your soul mated with a demon's, you hold a hidden strength that allows you to be reborn repeatedly."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Rin cried.  
  
The creature smiled, "If I keep using you. I can use that power inside of you to come back to life. But, I have grown a certain bond with you over the years."  
  
"Over the years? What are you talking about?"  
  
The creature smiled and pulled Rin's lips to his, when he finally pulled away. he looked completely human.  
  
"TONY?" Rin screamed.  
  
"Surprised?" Tony asked.  
  
Rin's mind was completely confused. She didn't know how she should act towards the creature that killed her in her past life. and the person she was going to marry in her present life.  
  
"Hey, was it really that big of a shock?" Tony smirked.  
  
Rin gave him a disgusted look, "How are you a youkai? You look human to me."  
  
"That's where you came in, my dear. Like I said before, you mated with a demon. which meant you HAD to come back to life in order to be with him again. When your soul began the process of rebirth. it took me for the little ride also. Since our souls were connected, I was reborn also. but as a human. I was sort of a "half-ling" considering my demon side was not awakened. The only way my demon side could be awakened was if. the Jewel of Four Souls and you or me, were near them at the same time. That's why I wanted to marry you so bad. So I could have a better chance getting close to my bones."  
  
Rin's mouth was hanging open the entire time he spoke. Everything he was saying was completely crazy. Sure, it made sense in some ways. but it was too much for the girl to digest.  
  
"Why do you still want me? Isn't our souls connected still? You could still come back to life, even if you died." Rin argued.  
  
"That's when you're wrong. If you died more than 5 minutes before me, I wouldn't be able to come back. That's why I need you here with me always. That way, if you died. I can kill myself and know I would come back." Tony smiled.  
  
"What if you died before me?" Rin asked.  
  
"The only way I can die before you is if a demon kills me. Considering the fact there are NO demons in this time, I wouldn't have to worry."  
  
"Then what's the POINT? You aren't going to DIE!" Rin screamed.  
  
Tony slapped her across the face, "Don't yell. You're giving me a headache. This is also the last time I'm going to explain this; I need you. to make sure you DON'T DIE! If you die I can't come back!"  
  
Rin nodded her head and Tony smiled. He ran his fingers across the red mark on her face and kissed it lightly.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Rin. I told you before... I've grown a certain bond with you over the years. Everything is up to you now."  
  
"What's up to me?" Rin whispered disgustedly.  
  
"Become my wife and stay with me. Or I'll treat you like an animal and leave you tied up all the time. Easy choice isn't it? But don't worry; I'll give you a chance to think about it." Tony whispered, kissing Rin again.  
  
Rin watched the demon leave the room and Rin's heart began to sink. She didn't know what she should do. She knew she couldn't become his wife and she knew she couldn't survive a life like an animal. If she let herself died... she would hurt Sesshoumaru and Tony would just find her again anyway. Everything was so confusing... she just wanted to get out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please help me. PLEASE! I don't know if I can survive without you." Rin cried...  
  
~~  
  
Tony listened to Rin's cries from outside of the door. He chuckled when he heard the women call out her lovers name... but completely neglected her pleas for help.  
  
"Even if he came to find you... do you really think I'll let you go?" Tony smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
OMG! People guess what? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A NEVER BEFORE SEEN CHAPTER! I finally got back to where I left off... sadly.. the reviews aren't the same. But u guys have tried... I think... I hope. As for those who reviewed... I LOVE U! THANKS EVERYONE... 


	13. 13

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's eyes widened as her lover stood in the doorway.  
  
His clothes were covered in blood, and a slight smirk covered his face. "Rin, come to me," Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Rin looked at the chains around her wrists, and gave him a dispirit look. "My hands, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration and grabbed the chains around Rin's wrists. He pulled them off, and Rin screamed out in pain. "Sesshoumaru- sama, you cut me."  
  
Rin looked down at her hands and saw cuts around her wrists. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, hoping he was going to apologize, but he only stared. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered.  
  
"What did you do, Rin?" Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what did you and Tony do?" he growled.  
  
"I do not understand. I didn't do anything with Tony, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin yelled, grabbing onto him.  
  
"You're lying," Sesshoumaru growled, pushing her down.  
  
Rin's heart stopped for a second in disbelief. Her Sesshoumaru-sama would never do anything like this to her. This couldn't be true. Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru and saw him glaring down at her. "Tell the truth," he ordered.  
  
"B-but, I am telling the tru-"  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand whipped across Rin's face and she screamed in surprise. Her hands immediate held the side of her face, and she felt the blood smear upon her touch. She pushed back from Sesshoumaru and he smirked.  
  
"You little tramp," he mumbled walking towards her.  
  
Rin tried to run away from him, but he quickly grabbed her. "Sesshoumaru let me go," Rin screamed, punching his arm. She could feel Sesshoumaru tense his arm and he grabbed her neck.  
  
"Say sorry!" he ordered.  
  
Rin tried breathing, but his grip was too strong. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru- sama," she gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm SORRY!"  
  
Rin screamed over and over again, as she pushed herself into a seating position. She looked around the room and gasped when she noticed she wasn't where Tony left her. The room she was in now was covered with black sheets. Gothic art was hung up on the wall, a black chair in the corner, black rug, and as odd as it may sound, a black fire was roaring in the fire place. The bed she sat on had black sheets and little blue flames seemed to dance on the cover.  
  
Rin scanned the room again and sighed when she didn't see Tony anywhere in sight. She pushed the covers off of her and stepped on the floor. The carpet was soft and she moaned in comfort. Rin slowly sneaked her way toward the door, but the blue flames on her bed sprung to life. They engulfed her body and when she opened her eyes again, she was on the bed again. "Damn it!" Rin screamed, slapping at the flames.  
  
"They cannot feel so you should stop wasting your energy, love." Tony laughed, walking through the door.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Rin screamed.  
  
"Now why would you want to leave? I haven't done anything to hurt you, Rin. I have only provided you with comfort."  
  
"And keep me as a prisoner?" Rin cried.  
  
Tony sighed and walked towards the bed. Rin jumped out, put Tony commanded the flames to put her back on the bed. Tony sat down beside Rin and brushed some of her hair from her face. "Do you really think Sesshoumaru will come for you? He's a demon, love. He can have any women he wants. I'm sure he'll completely forget about you."  
  
"You're a demon as well. You can have ANY demon women you want. They are stronger than human women."  
  
"Must we go through this again?" Tony asked, grabbing Rin's face. "I need you, Rin. I won't let you go, so stop wasting your breath."  
  
Tony kissed Rin lightly on the lips and she pushed him away. He chuckled and patted her head, "I'll get you some dinner. Don't go anywhere."  
  
He brushed his hands through one of the flames and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again. He knew Rin's scent was close, but something was throwing him off. He clinched his fist in frustration and tried blocking the other scent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inu-yasha called, catching up to his brother. Kagome sat on his back but kept her head down as if ashamed to look at the oldest demon.  
  
"Rin's scent is being covered by something else. She's close. but I can't locate her." Sesshoumaru said, rubbing one of his hands through his hair.  
  
Kagome jumped off Inu-yasha's back and very slowly, took on of Sesshoumaru's hands. His body stiffened and he glared at the girl.  
  
"Open your heart, Sesshoumaru. Don't follow her scent. but the connection of your hearts. If Rin's your true mate you'll have know problem finding her." Kagome released Sesshoumaru and grabbed onto Inu-yasha's arm. "This is something he might want to do in private."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the two disappear and sighed. Kagome was right; he had to trust their love. He closed his eyes slowly and everything around him seemed to have a pulse. Suddenly, he felt a heart next to his and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a room. Everything around him was black, but the smell of over a dozen roses caught his nose. Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw Rin lying on a bed. Little flames danced around her and she smiled. Sesshoumaru bent down and moved the empty plate beside her. He sniffed the dish and gasped. "There was some sort of medicine in her food." Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin again and his hand brushed across her face, "I'll be with you soon, love."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked again and he was standing where he was before. "Kagome! Inu-yasha! I know here Rin is." He yelled, dashing in that direction.  
  
~~~  
  
Rin opened her eyes and looked around the room. 'I don't remember falling asleep.' She thought rubbing her eyes. She brushed one of her hands across the flames that danced on her bed and smiled. Why was she here? Rin picked up a rose that Tony had given her when he brought her something to eat. She smiled lightly and kissed its petals. She loved flowers. She put one of the flowers in her hair and smiled. Tony was so kind; she just didn't understand why she wanted to get away from him.  
  
"You are awake, my dear." Tony whispered, entering the room.  
  
Rin smiled, "Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."  
  
"Only beautiful things are good enough you. Not living outside in the woods, not knowing when you'll be able to bath; having to hunt for your food, not knowing if it'll kill you."  
  
Rin nodded her head and stared at the flames. Everything Tony said reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Tony walked beside her and sat on the bed. "You are beautiful, Rin. I can make sure you have a wonderful life. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. It is what your father wanted after all."  
  
"Father."Rin trailed off as Tony kissed her lips.  
  
"Love me, Rin. Be my lover and my wife."  
  
Rin looked at him and nodded her head, "I want to become your wi-"  
  
"RIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed through the house.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, confused. "Who is Sesshoumaru, love?"  
  
Tony shook his head and brushed a finger across Rin's lips. "No one important, stay here and I'll keep you safe."  
  
Rin nodded her head and watched Tony leave. Something about the way he made her feel wasn't right, but Rin quickly got rid of the feeling.  
  
"What could be more right than having Tony has my husband?" Rin asked, the dancing flames.  
  
~~~  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Okay, I have a really good reason as to why I haven't written in awhile. I'M GROUNDED! (Because I have a D in Spanish) . and I still am. It's just my stupid parents have been home and not going to work. THEY FINALLY WENT TO WORK AFTER FOREVER. and I had a chance to type up this chapter and post it. I'M SORRY. If you forgive me.review. if not... review anyway and tell me how much you hate me. 


	14. A NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR MAKING YOU ALL W...

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, Great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Tony laughed, walking towards the demon.  
  
"Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, clinching his fist. "If you harmed her I swear to the gods I'll -"  
  
"Hurt her?" Tony laughed, "Why in the word would I hurt that beautiful creature? Even if the girl's human, you know as much as I do that she is the most captivating thing in the universe."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared for a moment and walked forward. "I'll ask you again... where is she?"  
  
Tony laughed and pulled a gun from his back pocket. Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at the odd metal object. "It's funny what this time period can give you as weapons." Tony fired the gun a few times laughing. "They make killing a lot faster."  
  
"Sadly... not fast as I kill." Sesshoumaru growled, slicing Tony's shirt. Tony staggered back a bit and stared surprised. "You didn't think you had me did you? You must have forgotten who I am."  
  
Tony yelled and frustration and ran out the room. "You won't get away this time." He heard Sesshoumaru yell behind him.  
  
Tony growled and began turning into his youkai form. When he was completely lizard and had a fair enough distance away from Sesshoumaru, he ran into Rin's room.  
  
"Rin, we're leaving." Tony mumbled.  
  
Rin gasped and looked at his flaky body, "T-tony? What happened to you?"  
  
"I'm in my youkai form. Now come on and follow me."  
  
Rin nodded her head and he grabbed her hand. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and the two became invisible. (A/N: not really invisible... it's just the fact he's lizard and they blend with stuff, ya know?) Tony slowly opened the door, sniffed the air, and put a finger on Rin's lips. He knew Sesshoumaru was close and he didn't want to risk being caught.  
  
"It's amazing how dogs have the incredible sense of smell. They can pick up almost anything in the world." Sesshoumaru smiled, standing in front of him. Tony yelled and threw Rin away from him. Sesshoumaru, who didn't even noticed, growled in frustration. He grabbed Tony's arm and threw him to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Sesshoumaru howled. His eyes were red and his teeth exposed. Tony took a punch at the demon, but was quickly pushed down again.  
  
"STOP IT!" Rin screamed, running towards Tony. Sesshoumaru stopped his attack and he his eyes softened.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"Why are you hurting Tony? He hasn't done anything to you."  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped and grabbed Rin's arm, "He has tricked you Rin. You don't want anything to do with this creature. You are my mate and I won't let this demon take you from me."  
  
Rin laughed and pulled her arm away from him. "Your mate? For your information, I have never seen you in my life. Tony and I have been friends for years. My father wanted us to get married since we were children."  
  
"I can't lose her again." Sesshoumaru thought, opening up his arms. "Rin... please... come to me."  
  
Rin chuckled and shook her head, "I told you... I am Tony's."  
  
Tony laughed and slapped his hands to the ground with happiness. "That's right Rin. You are my women and nothing will take you away from me. Come here baby," Tony smiled, opening his hands.  
  
Rin moved over to the demon and he pressed his lips to hers. Rin moaned slightly and clinched to his torn shirt. Sesshoumaru stared surprised at his lover and felt a hard tug against his heart.  
  
"Now, get out." Rin ordered, before quickly pressing her lips against Tony's lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru backed away slightly and growled. His eyes returned to their blood shot color and his teeth began to grow by the second. "I have waited years for my mate... I WON'T SETTLE FOR THIS!" Sesshoumaru growled loud and a flash of light covered the room. Rin pulled away from Tony and screamed when the dog form of Sesshoumaru growled at her.  
  
"This isn't over!" he barked, charging at Tony.  
  
"NO!" Rin yelled.  
  
Tony flipped out of the dog's way and pulled his gun out again. "It was a mistake turning into a dog, Sesshoumaru. Your movements are much slower." Tony fired a few times, but the shots missed the dog by inches.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Inu-yasha called, running into the house. Kagome soon entered and gasped at the scene.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! Please you have to stop this. You have to control your anger. Do it for Rin, Sesshoumaru." Kagome screamed.  
  
"She chooses him. If I can't have her... nothing in this world can have her." Sesshoumaru growled, attacking Tony again.  
  
Tony laughed and shot five times at Sesshoumaru's upper body. This time, the shots were perfect and the demon howled.  
  
"AH!" Rin shouted, falling to the ground.  
  
Kagome, who noticed, quickly ran to the girl's side. "Rin, what happened?"  
  
"I-I... don't know. Who are you?" Rin yelled before passing out.  
  
"DAMN IT! SESSHOUMARU STOP FIGHTING AND SAVE RIN!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I must kill him. I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Sesshoumaru growled pouncing Tony. Tony yelled as Sesshoumaru's pressure crushed his legs.  
  
"You can't kill me, Sesshoumaru. I will always come back. As long as that woman of yours keep being reincarnated... I will always return." Tony laughed.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Inu-yasha yelled slicing Tony's stomach with his sword. Tony didn't even have a chance to scream, before he was still. "Sesshoumaru, turn back and use Tensiga. You have to hurry or it'll be too late."  
  
Sesshoumaru, confused, turned back into his normal form and pulled out his sword. It pulsed every now and then, and Inu-yasha poured a bit of silver liquid on it. The liquid was quickly absorbed into the sword and Inu-yasha pour the rest on Tony's slit stomach.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, as a blue lights began floating out of Tony.  
  
"It's just a little something I got from Mikawo. Now, stop asking questions and when you see Rin... cut her."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Just do it and stop arguing with me, baka. I didn't have to do this. I'll explain the rest later." Inu-yasha yelled, throwing the bottle to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared and looked back at Tony's body. Over a thousand souls came from his stomach, but the one that caught his attention was the figure of his Rin. She had sad dull eyes and a transparent look. She looked at Sesshoumaru and a smile formed on her ghostly face. She opened her mouth to say something... but a sound didn't come out.  
  
"CUT HER!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru nervously aimed his healing sword at the girl and quickly sliced through her. When he noticed the smile still on her face he relaxed.  
  
"AH!" Tony screamed, slightly moving. "PUT HER BACK!" He cried, trying to pull at Rin's form. Sesshoumaru smiled, understand what he just done, and lower himself to Tony. "I win," Sesshoumaru taunted, firing a beam into Tony's head. Tony's head bounced slightly off the ground and in seconds, he was died.  
  
"WE WON!" Inu-yasha cheered, getting a slightly smile out of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru's nose suddenly picked up the scent of blood and his eyes scanned the room for Kagome. She was sitting in a corner with Rin in his arms and tears were steaming down her face. Sesshoumaru quickly made his way towards her and pulled her from Kagome's arms. There was blood all over her chest and she wasn't breathing.  
  
"RIN!" Sesshoumaru screamed.  
  
~~~~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! I am the COOLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. What a perfect place to stop this chapter. Haha, I am soooo bad! ANYWAY... as you can see... I AM NOT GROUNDED. (I haven't been for awhile... I just couldn't think of what to write.) But I am pretty happy with my stuff. What do you think? PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I would be sooooo happy. Oh.. and ONE MORE CHAPTER... AND THIS FIC IS DONE!  
  
Just one more guys. SO let's GET A LOT OF REVIEWS! 


	15. Last Chapter

A/N: This is the last chapter... and I wrote it nice and long for you. Sorry about the grammar and spelling errors... I just really wanted to get this out for you guys. Also, if you want to read the summary of my new original fic on fictionpress, please feel free to read the comments at the end of the summary. Also, any questions you reviews asked during the process of this story will be at the end. (Sadly, only one real question was asked. Haha, oh well)  
  
Well, enjoy the last chapter to: Life of a Youkai's Lover  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin's eyes opened slightly as the Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shinned at her. A hand rose and she brushed a finger lightly under his right eye. Surprisingly, it was wet. "Are those for me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was unaware, touched his face in surprised, "Are you okay?" he asked, completely neglecting the confusing moister under his eyes.  
  
Rin smiled, "I wish I was. I'm so sorry for the things I said, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and looked at Rin's wound. "What happened to you?"  
  
Rin shrugged and turned away from Sesshoumaru. She couldn't stand looking into his eyes when he looked so afraid. This emotion was so foreign to him, that anyone who could see the unshed tears in his eyes would melt on the spot. Sesshoumaru cupped the bottom of Rin's face and forced her to face him. "Are you sure you don't know what happened?"  
  
"I remember Tony hitting you five times in the shoulder with his bullets. I heard you howl and then I screamed. Kagome said something to me, and that's all I remember."  
  
Inu-yasha, who listened from behind Sesshoumaru, nodded his head. "I think I understand what happened."  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed the top of Sesshoumaru's kimono and pulled down the sleeve of his right shoulder. Even for a demon, the wound would have been visible for quite awhile, but Sesshoumaru was unscarred. Inu-yasha then moved towards Rin and moved the fabric from her shoulder. Sesshoumaru, growled a bit, but Kagome put a relaxing hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin's shoulder and shuddered when he saw how much blood was pouring from the wound.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring at Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha took a step back and shook his head, "Relax, I didn't do this to your mate. To tell you the truth, I was only guessing. I don't understand how Rin received your injuries."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome mumbled, shaking him. Sesshoumaru would have cursed at Kagome if it wasn't for the fact he felt Rin's life force draining. He looked back at her and noticed she was out cold.  
  
"She's losing too much blood. We have to get her to a hospital. If we don't hurry she could die."  
  
"We could take her back to Kaede's house." Inu-yasha suggested.  
  
"No, we might have to put more blood in her body. My time is way more advance than yours. So let's stop wasting time and get her there."  
  
~~~  
  
"Gee, you guys sure have weird hair. And you sure do dress silly," A thirteen year-old boy told Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru for the thirteenth time.  
  
Kagome bought them a pair of sunglasses and hats. Sadly, their hair still showed and she didn't have time to buy them different clothes to change out of. When they first arrived at the hospital, many people were afraid to speak to them. Some stared at the two and didn't say anything until Sesshoumaru yelled something about a girl losing blood in his hands. The doctors quickly rushed Rin to the emergency room and forced the remaining three to stay in the lobby.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was very pissed about that, told the doctors if he wasn't allowed to see Rin in the next ten minutes, they will be paying dearly. Kagome brushed it off by saying Sesshoumaru was just extremely worried about his fiancée and that they could take all the time they needed. Of course, Sesshoumaru didn't like that idea either.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Sesshoumaru mumbled neglecting the little boy's amazed face.  
  
Kagome told the kid to get lost and forced a confident smile, "I'm sure she' fine, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes her and Kagome smiled. "I can understand why my brother has such an interest in you. You are a very positive human woman."  
  
Kagome lit up and Inu-yasha moaned, "Don't let it get to your head, Kagome. This doesn't make you special or anything."  
  
Kagome was about to argue, but a doctor was walking towards them. She stood up and pulled Inu-yasha up with her. The doctor frowned and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friend is dying. She lost too much blood and you took too long getting her."  
  
"Are you saying this is our fault?" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"No, I am only telling you what I can. It's amazing she didn't die earlier; we found five bullet holes in her body. We are expecting her to pass soon. I'm sor-"  
  
"Save your damn sympathy for the weak, human. Let me see my mate, NOW!"  
  
The doctor eyed Sesshoumaru, and shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but you are not permitted to go into the room. She is extremely exposed and we can't risk bacteria getting into her wounds."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the doctor around the neck, eyes flashing red with each word, "Maybe I wasn't clear enough, let-me-see-my-mate, NOW!"  
  
The doctor jumped and nodded his head. "Please, this way."  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked off he yelled to Kagome and Inu-yasha, "You two stay here."  
  
When he was out of sight, Kagome sighed, "He really needs to work on that attitude."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin whispered an outline of a person smiled back at her.  
  
The person nodded its head and a hand rubbed against her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rin bunched her eyebrows as a reflection of herself looked back at her. Her eyes were so sad looking and her skin was white as snow. Rin painfully sat up and the girl laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have to understand why I did this. You couldn't allow Sesshoumaru-sama to get hurt. I love him dearly and I couldn't allow anything to happen to him. You understand don't you?"  
  
Rin nodded her head, "I don't understand how it happened."  
  
"When Sesshoumaru-sama was shot in the arm and yelled, I was awakened for a moment. You don't remember because you were under a spell, but I was never influenced by Tony's drugs. When I heard Sesshoumaru yell, I opened the link connected to him and you received his pain. The link allows the both of you to sense when you are in trouble and it even allows you to take away each others suffering."  
  
Rin nodded her head, "So... Sesshoumaru would be dying if it wasn't for you. You love Sesshoumaru more than I ever could. You aren't even alive and you still have the power to save him."  
  
The other girl shook her head in disagreement. "A deep part of you wanted him to be alright. I am you, Rin. I am the part of you that will never be affected by drugs or anything like that. So don't think you are useless to him, you made it this far, right?"  
  
Rin nodded her head slightly, but a dizzy feel mad her lye back down on the covers. "I think your wrong about that. If I don't get better, Sesshoumaru will have to wait for me to be reborn again. I don't think... I am going to make it." Rin closed her eyes and the heart monitor began to beep faster.  
  
The doctor opened the door to Rin's room and lead Sesshoumaru in. When the doctor heard the heart monitor, he ran over to it. "Sir, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. She's dying and fast."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and pushed the doctor, "Get out of here, now."  
  
"But, I have to unplug the-" The doctor stared wide eyed as the past Rin sat on the bed smiling. He rubbed his eyes slightly and she waved back to him. "I think you're right. I should leave." The doctor agreed, leaving Sesshoumaru.  
  
The past Rin disappeared right when Sesshoumaru turned back to the dying Rin. Her heart monitor made another pulse line, before going straight. Sesshoumaru felt Rin's life energy fade and he blasted the monitor in frustration. He held Rin in his arms and breathed in her scent. "Why must you leave me again, Rin? I do not think I can wait another 18 years to have you in my arms. We haven't even together for a year and you are already leaving me." Sesshoumaru buried his face into her hair as the wet moister returned to his eyes. He let a few drops fall and held onto the body tighter.  
  
"I never thought I'll see you cry, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice as the past Rin smiled at him. She sat beside him and ran a hand down Rin's face. "She really loves you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I really love you." She looked at Sesshoumaru and blushed.  
  
"I would do anything to stay with you forever, but that wouldn't be fair. I wouldn't be making you completely happy."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"You do not love me as much as you use to. I must say, I'm pretty jealousy of this new Rin, but there is nothing I can do. I rather you have the one you love than put you through so much trouble. So I give up on you Sesshoumaru-sama. Goodbye."  
  
Sesshoumaru began to speak, but Rin put a finger to his lips, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin leans over and kisses him on the lips before disappearing.  
  
"Rin? Answer me."  
  
"What ever you say, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down in his arms and saw Rin (future) smiling at him. He tightens his gripped around her and pulled her close to him. "Kami, I thought I lost you again."  
  
Rin lets out a joyful cry, "I'll never leave you, Sesshoumaru. I love you."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Rin passionately. As Rin smiled against her lover's lips she couldn't help but think of all the things she's been through.  
  
"I guess that's the life of a youkai's lover."  
  
The End  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome watched the two lovers embrace each other. They smiled with interest as Sesshoumaru basically poured his heart out to the human girl.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Inu-yasha smiled. "Man, I can't wait to tease him about the crying thing."  
  
"Inu-yasha, you're gonna make your brother hate you again. You should stop with the teasing." Kagome warned.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
  
"You know, why can't Kikyo leave us alone and let us be together? Rin's past self happily allowed the two to live together, it really isn't fair."  
  
"Well, I am a stud muffin. Once you have this hunk of man, you will never want to give up on him. Past or reincarnated self, it doesn't matter."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Stud muffin? You've been in this time WAY to long."  
  
"You know you wouldn't leave me for anything."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, dog-boy. You're ego is making me sick. Now that Rin's safe, I'm going home."  
  
Inu-yasha watched Kagome walk away and he frowned. "Hey, you wouldn't leave me, right? HEY, Kagome... get back here. HEY! HEY!"  
  
Kagome stopped momentarily and blew Inu-yasha a kiss. "Of course not, dear."  
  
Inu-yasha blushed, "Yeah... I thought so."  
  
Kagome smiled, "You thought right. Now... SIT!"  
  
Inu-yasha slammed into the ground, "Wench!" he yelled as he watched the woman he'll spend the rest of his life with walk away in pride. Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile and turn back to his brother. "Everything is going to be perfect."  
  
The End  
  
I am FINALLY FINISHED! I have been working on this since July 11, 2003. (Well longer than that... it was deleted off of ff.net.) I really hope you guys liked it. I tried to put a little humor into this last chapter instead off sadness-ness-ness. I hope it sounds okay. Umm, I also wanted to answer any questions you guys might have had during the process of this story. Sadly, I was only able to find one... and that was from: theMaven (from mm.org) Here is your question and answer: (hope ya don't mind me posting it here... sorry if u do mind.)  
  
Review From: TheMaven: (FOR CHAPTER 14)  
  
Mmmm . . . this chapter wasn't as strong as the rest. I mean, Sess already knows she's been drugged, so as hurtful as it was, he should've expected that kind of reaction from Rin. Sure, get rid of Tony, but make sure Rin's safe first. And how could Rin still be camouflaged if Tony had let her go? It's his powers that made her "invisible" to begin with. *shrugs* Just a couple of questions I had. I did like when the original Rin's soul was released, though. That was sweet :) . . . And, one more chapter? So, what're you waiting for? Get to writing! We wanna know how it ends . . . Please? ^__^  
  
ANSWER: You are right; Sesshy did know she was drugged. But, he was still shocked after hearing her say those things. It's like... you gotta see it to really believe sort of things. Ya know? And, Rin wasn't camouflaged, Sesshoumaru just didn't really pay attention... he was so into killing Tony. (Sometimes, anger blinds love. Does that make sense?)  
  
I hope that answer your question theMaven. Thanks for your interest. ^_^  
  
If anyone else has questions... feel free to ask. And if you are into yaoi, please check out my first original fic on fictionpress.net. It is called, ""Lyrics and Songs." And my penname is Rinova.  
  
I would love it if you guys could read and review. Here is a summary of it:  
  
WARNING: Story does contain homosexuality. Yaron had the looks, voices, and lyrics to win over any teenage listener of his music. Why wouldn't thousands of fans want to meet him? A contest gives Aren, a normal teenage boy, a chance to meet this idolizing singer and an odd force brings the two together. What happens when a normal teenage fan gets to be in the arms of a famous known singer?  
  
Well, check that out and feel free to read my other Rin and Sesshoumaru fanfics.  
  
GOOD AND BAD REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME and thanks again for staying with me. You guys are the best.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
